


Christmas Morning

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Lonestar Week [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, fire!fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Christmas Morning (Owelle, Tarlos, Grudd)Owen, Judd, and TK are soft little fathers and I apologize for nothing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Lonestar Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *I was kinda confused by this prompt because I’m not sure how to write “future canon” when we don’t know what canon will be in the future? But I’m also an idiot, so maybe I just didn’t understand. Anyway, here’s a future fic that is more than likely nowhere close to canon.

Owen couldn’t remember the last time he had seen such a mess.

Or at least, the last time he had seen such a mess in his own house.

And yet, here he was, surrounded by wrapping paper and bags and ribbon galore.

And don’t even get him started on the amount of toys littering his living room floor.

“So Cap,” He heard Judd’s voice from behind him and he turned, watching as the man made his toward him with a smile, “how was your first Christmas as Grandpa?”

“I can only imagine it was about as exhausting as your first Christmas as dad?” Judd chuckled as he stopped beside him, his eyes turning toward the gaggle of children in front of them. “Or your fourth?”

“Kids are exhausting in their own right.” Owen nodded his head in understanding. “Throw in presents and Santa and lights. It’s all too much man.”

“Well, you have at least 17 more of these to look forward to.” He patted the younger man on the back, watching as he hung his head with a giant smile.

“Does it at least become less stressful?” Owen let his eyes stray toward the couch where TK sat, his arms wrapped tightly around Olivia as he read to her from one of her new books.

“It does…” He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t help it.

“I sense a but.” Judd turned back toward him with a raised eyebrow. “Why do I sense a but?”

Owen couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifted his eyes toward his now son-in-law.

“Because then one day,” He pointed at the cop with a soft smile, “they start bringing home dates. And one day, that date becomes a husband. And that husband means kids. And then you basically start all over again.”

“My girls aren’t allowed to date.” He couldn’t help but cackle at Judd’s declaration.

“Good luck with that Judson.” He knew where Judd was coming from, because he’d be damned if his girls ever dated.

But he also knew that he couldn’t stop them, especially not if they were anything like Michelle.

Just like Judd couldn’t stop Harlow or Lainey from dating, no matter how much he thought he could.

“What are you two old men in here griping about?” Michelle rounded the corner into the kitchen, a sleeping toddler on her hip.

“Judd here thinks his daughters aren't gonna date.” He had no problem throwing the man under the bus.

Especially not after he ratted him out to Michelle for buying Scarlett the world’s largest playground structure.

It was from Santa so it didn't count against him, right?

“Oh Judson.” She patted him on the back as she handed the tot off, Owen smiling when his daughter snuggled into his side instantly. “You've got a lot to learn.”

Judd opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Instead he just shook his head before pushing his way back toward the group of children scattered across the floor.

“You know he has a point…” Owen knew he was fighting a losing battle, but it was worth a shot.

“Shut up Owen.” Michelle pressed a kiss against his cheek before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and heading back into the living room.

“Uncle Judd knows I'm not crazy.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to the little girl’s head.

“Does he now?” TK appeared beside him without a sound and Owen jumped slightly, the soft sound of his son’s voice startling him.

“What have I told you about sneaking up on people like that?” He turned to see the boy smirk back at him, his arms toting his and Carlos’ youngest daughter.

“Sorry, it was Rosie’s idea.” He looked down at the toddler, who just giggled softly before burying her face against her father’s shoulder.

“She would never do that to her Pop Pop.” He couldn't believe he had been given the world’s most ridiculous nickname for Grandpa, he would surely never forgive Michelle for making it so.

“You're right,” TK beamed down at the little girl who just smiles back, “she'd never be so cruel.”

Owen knew that was 100% true.

Out of TK and Carlos’ three new little ones, Rose was definitely the most fond of her new grandpa.

“How you feeling son?” He was curious to know what was going through the younger man's head right now.

The first Christmas as a new father was always exciting and even though it was definitely stressful, he knew how excited TK had been about celebrating the holiday with his new family.

“Good.” He nodded his head with a smile as he leaned back against the counter. “Tired. But good. This morning was definitely an experience.”

Owen let out a soft chuckle as he rested his head upon his sleeping daughter's.

“I told you it was an event unlike any other.” He had done his best to prepare the young couple for what to expect on that special morning. “It's definitely worth all the stress to see them that happy.”

He gestured toward the twins who were laughing with Carlos, a giant LEGO tower being built between them.

“Thanks for everything you and Michelle have done for us the past few months.” He wasn't expecting any sort of thanks from the kid, they had talked about this all before. “I know you guys have been busy with adopting Emily. And with Scarlett being sick… I know it’s been crazy.”

“Doesn’t mean we don’t have time to support you two.” Owen reached out and wrapped his free arm around his son’s shoulders, pulling him close. “We’re family, and that’s what family does. We may fight and we may drive each other crazy, but we always support each other.”

“I know, I just…” TK took a deep breath and Owen bet that he was probably thinking the same thing as his old man right about now. “I never expected to be here. I mean, we got engaged and adopted three kids in less than two years. How does that even happen?”

“It’s life, things happen all the time that we don’t understand or can’t predict.” He was shocked to hear Judd’s voice chime in, but the fact that he was being sentimental didn’t surprise him at all.

Having a baby had definitely softened Judd Ryder.

Having two had turned him into a giant pile of mush.

And the fact that they were both girls, well, lets just say that Owen had been surprised to see that both of them had the tough as nails cowboy wrapped around their little fingers in no time.

“Judd’s getting sentimental,” TK chuckled with his words and Owen hugged him tighter as he tried to pulled back. “I think it’s time for me to make my exit…”

“Go on then, get.” Judd playfully batted his hand at the younger man, Rosie letting out a joyful squeal as they made a run for it, darting around the twins as they came running toward them, chasing them through the living room. “I’m glad they found those kids, he and Carlos, they’re good with them.”

“That they are.” He had never been more proud of his son than when he had watched him stand before a judge and legally adopt all three kids earlier that month. “He’s a great father.”

“He learned from the best.” Owen couldn’t help but scoff at Judd’s words.

“Hardly.” He had may have been doing a pretty good job with Emily and Scarlett, but he had been less than there for TK when he was a kid. 

“Oh hush.” Judd gave him a soft glare before smiling, his hand reaching out to ruffle the curls of the girl tucked in Owen’s arms. “It’s Christmas, there will none of that self-deprecating crap today. You’re a great father and your kids love you, all of them.”

“TK’s right, you’re getting sentimental,” He must have been drinking a little too much of the eggnog, “it’s time for me to leave.”

Judd chuckled as he walked away, leaving Owen alone once more, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

They had only been in Austin five years and yet they had already come so far.

He couldn’t wait to see what else the future would hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments make me happy!


End file.
